Werewolf and His Muse
by StarPotterTwilightHunger
Summary: This is only my second Twilight fanfic (see my WizMonCruWil channel for the other one). Regarding Sam and his pack's threatening Bella during her pregnancy, I wonder what would have happened if Jacob had had to protect her, even take her into hiding? Enjoy!
1. Chap 1: Connection I'll Never Understand

**Chapter 1: Connection I'll Never Understand**

Jacob Black stalked into the Cullen home. He was angry that he was only being summoned now. Carlisle met him at the front door.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob demanded, skipping the pleasantries.

Before Carlisle could answer, a voice called from upstairs. "Jake, is that you?"

Jacob turned back to the head vampire. "She's here?" he asked, barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

"They came home two weeks ago."

Jacob hardly heard this as he marched up the stairs, eyes peeled for Bella. He found the rest of the bloodsuckers, Rosalie holding court in the middle, as if guarding something….

Jacob went towards her, but the blond vampire held him back.

"Close enough, dog."

"What the hell's your problem?" Jacob demanded.

"Rose, it's OK." Bella's voice came from behind her. Jacob was finally allowed to pass, revealing a very pale Bella sitting on the couch and surrounded by blankets and pillows.

"You look terrible," Jacob cracked, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

Bella drew her face into a tight smile. "Yeah, it's nice to see you, too."

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" he prodded brotherly.

Bella didn't answer, instead asking, "Rose, you want to help me up?"

As soon as Bella was supported, Jacob had his answer: a obviously pregnant stomach that Bella was now smoothing her grey shirt over.

His best friend was pregnant. With, and by, a vampire.

Emotions assaulted Jacob all at once, vying for attention. He chose the most natural one - anger - and immediately whirled on Edward.

"You did this!" he spat, shaking off the hand Emmett placed on his shoulder.

"We didn't know it was even possible," Carlisle tried to explain.

Remembering Carlisle's status as a doctor, Jacob sharply changed targets. "Well, then why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!"

"This is known of your business, dog!" Rose spat.

"Rose," Esme scolded. "None of this arguing is good for Bella…."

"The _fetus_ isn't good for Bella," Alice corrected darkly.

"Say the word, Alice. Baby. It's just a little baby!" Rose protested.

Jacob's rage had set off a civil war within the Cullen clan, but he didn't care. "Carlisle," he now pleaded. "You've gotta do something."

"No," Bella snapped sharply. "It's not your decision; it's not any of yours."

Edward now spoke up for the first time. "Jacob, I need to talk with you alone."

Wondering if this could mean anything good, Jacob followed his rival out of the house and to the edge of the woods.

"I need you to talk to Bella. She's not thinking rationally."

"Why?"

"She thinks Carlisle can turn her at the last minute. Like he did for me and Esme," Edward admitted.

"Can he?" Jacob pressed. Maybe then, Bella would at least be safe from death, but Edward's next assessment didn't help.

"The probability is…. slight." A pause while he let Jacob digest this. "I need you to convince her otherwise. You…. have a connection with her that I'll never understand. I need you to keep her safe."

Well. This was an odd request from a former enemy. Jacob just eyed him. "And if I can't?"

Edward looked the werewolf dead in the eye. "Then you get what you always wanted. To kill me."

That was the best answer Jacob had heard all day.


	2. Chapter 2: Flee to the Wild

**Chapter 2: Flee to the Wild**

Jacob bounded back towards the Cullen house in his wolf form. He could not believe he had actually managed to break from Sam's Alpha hold. But, now he would be in danger. And, more importantly, so would Bella; Sam had made that abundantly clear.

Jacob now knew whose side he was on. It was awkward, he knew, and - quite frankly - he never would have imagined it himself. But now that he was free to make his own choices, he decided to follow Edward's plea. Bella needed to be protected.

He explained all this and more to the concerned Cullens.

"Sam and the others will be coming for her. Any day now. We have to hide Bella and we have to hide her fast."

"We can't fight?" Emmett suggested.

"Against Sam's forces?" Jacob scoffed. "I wouldn't advise it. His pack doesn't exactly have any worry about being impolite. They'll break down your front door before knocking!"

"What do you suggest, then?" Carlisle asked measuredly.

"Let me take Bella somewhere remote, somewhere safe. At least until the baby is born. And by that time, maybe - _maybe_ \- Sam will have calmed down." Jacob figured he was lying to himself: in the womb or not, nothing would convince Sam that Bella's baby wasn't a threat to the tribe. But buying them all time was the only thing he could think of at this point.

"I know a place," Bella piped up from her spot on the couch. The rest of the family turned to look at her. "It's far, but the more distance we put between me and Sam, the better, right?"

Carlisle nodded. "It's settled. You and Jacob will leave tonight."

* * *

That night, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper finished loading Bella's things into her orange truck. Jacob got into the driver's seat, and procured the keys Bella had given him.

"OK, Edward! Bring her out!" Emmett called.

Edward emerged from the house carrying his wife, bridal-style. He loaded her into the passenger seat.

"You're gonna be all right. I promise," Edward whispered. The couple kissed passionately, while Jacob looked away pointedly.

"Jacob." The werewolf looked to his rival. "Take care of her on your honor, you understand?"

Jacob nodded to Edward. "On my honor."

And together, the werewolf and human sped off into the misty night.


	3. Chapter 3: Lonely Gets to Us All

**Chapter 3: Lonely Gets to Us All**

Bella's hideaway turned out to indeed be quite far. On the other side of the country, in fact. It turned out her mother and stepdad owned a lake cottage in Smith Mountain Lake, Virginia. The perfect place to hide.

Jacob thought they would be well-equipped for however long he and Bella would have to stay there. Days passed. Then weeks. All the while, Jacob helped his friend through her pregnancy.

One day, Jacob was preparing to take a shower. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, he entered the bathroom and waited for Bella to finish her own shower. She'd been in there for twenty minutes…. what was taking her so long? She wasn't _that_ pregnant. Yet.

Finally, Jacob just pulled back the curtain. Bella jumped and tried to cover herself, but she couldn't cover the fact that she'd been crying.

"What the hell are you doing? You're wasting half the water in the house! I don't believe you!" Tensions had been fraying for at least the last several days; it was only a matter of time before Jacob let his cabin fever frustration out.

Surprisingly, Bella held her own. "Why? You wanna fuck me?"

Jacob blinked, astonished. Was this just hormones? Or was she frustrated, too?

"Come on, Jacob!" she goaded. "Want a good screw with the vampire's wife? You can have the first crack! You know you want to." Bella suddenly seized him by his biceps. "You know you want it. I know you're lonely like me," she hissed.

Jacob didn't give himself time to think. He let his towel fall to the floor, and within the next second he was pressing Bella up against the wall of the shower. The pair started kissing ferociously, sucking each other's faces so hard and with so much tongue it was hard to tell whose mouth was whose.

"Slow down there a little, all right? Hey…." Bella warned before Jacob's lips were back on hers again. He was pushing his hands all along her skin, anywhere he could reach, before he finally hoisted her up the wall by her thighs. Next moment, Bella felt his member enter her.

"Ohhhhhh…. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" she moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy, eyes wide as saucers, as Jacob began to fuck her, over and over again. Their motions were wild, desperate; neither could keep away from each other.

At last, Jacob let out a growl that sounded like one he might make in wolf form and spilled his seed inside of her.

It had finally happened. He had gotten to live out his wildest fantasies with the girl he loved, though the way the opportunity had presented itself was not the way he had imagined.

But while Jacob was overcome with satisfaction, Bella was suddenly guilty and disgusted with herself. In a moment of weakness, she had broken her marriage vows - just because her pregnancy had made her horny and Jacob was the only one here! Wordlessly, she slipped out of the shower and took Jacob's towel from the floor, leaving her friend to process their illicit coupling alone.


End file.
